Jerry Gervasoni
Real Name: Gerald Gervasoni Aliases: '''Jerry Gervasoni '''Wanted For: Murder Missing Since: July 17, 1986 Case Details: Twenty-seven-year-old Jerry Gervasoni of New Jersey is wanted for strangling his twenty-two-year-old girlfriend, Pauline "Paula" Pasciak, to death. On July 9, 1986, Paula and Jerry went on vacation together and decided to stay at her mother Barbara's house in the lakeside resort town of Kissimee, Florida. During the visit, Paula and Jerry slept in Barbara's bedroom while she slept on a couch. On Sunday, July 13, the couple told Barbara that they would be leaving the next morning to visit some of Jerry's relatives in Miami. The next day, Barbara she assumed that they had left. Several days later, however, Barbara noticed a strong odor in her house. She searched throughout the house, eventually deciding to look in her bedroom. She was shocked and horrified to find her daughter's corpse wrapped in a bamboo curtain under her bed. Authorities later heard from a friend of Gervasoni's who said that he had picked up Gervasoni at Newark Airport in New Jersey, three days after he and Paula had supposedly left. The friend said that Gervasoni had confessed to accidentally breaking Paula's neck in a struggle because she caught him stealing her mother's paycheck. Gervasoni soon told his friend that he joking; the friend took him back to Gervasoni's house. The friend soon learned that Paula was actually deceased and he contacted authorities. By the time an arrest warrant was issued for Gervasoni, however, he had vanished. Although seven years has passed, Barbara still hopes to see him caught. Extra Notes: The case was featured as a part of the October 6, 1993 episode. Gervasoni had been previously profiled on America’s Most Wanted. Results: ''' Captured. Gervasoni was found near Vancouver, British Columbia in Canada on October 21, 1993, using the alias Gordon McIntyre. He had previously lived in an apartment; his former landlord watched the broadcast, recognized him, and alerted authorities. His fingerprints confirmed his identity. In 1996, Gervasoni was extradited to Florida. In May of 1997, he was found guilty of second-degree murder and sentenced to life in prison. However, in 2000, his sentence was reduced to seventeen years. Gervasoni was paroled in 2003; he was then returned to New Jersey where he was sentenced to three years in prison for parole violation. He was released in 2006, moved to Washington, and died in May of 2013. '''Links: * Police Search For Boyfriend In Suffocation Of Woman, 22 * Man Still Sought For Questioning * Tv Show Mother's Last Hope Suspect In Slaying Of Daughter Sought * On Tv: Case Of Woman Found Dead Under Bed * Suspected Florida killer caught in Canada * Tv Show May Help Crack 7-year-old Murder Case * Florida won't seek death for Canadian facing extradition * Canada To Extradite Suspect In Decade-old Killing * Man Gets Life For Murder * Killer's Life Sentence Reduced To 17 Years * Paula Pasciak at Find a Grave * Jerry Gervasoni's Obituary ---- Category:Florida Category:1986 Category:Murder Category:Captured Category:AMW Cases